


No More

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DT100, Week 9</p>
    </blockquote>





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> DT100, Week 9

It's the final time.

He is sick and tired of putting up with the angry attacks that stop just short of direct violence. He's not entirely convinced she's worth the heartache, because for all she defends him, she defends the both of them. She needs to make a choice. This is the final time he puts his pride on the line.

The alarm blares, calling them to action, and his supposed teammate shoots him a scathing look. "Think you can handle it?"

Just because he got attacked once.

"I'll be fine," he returns. Kira looks distressed. He activates his morpher.


End file.
